Various types of aircraft having folding wings or other portions are known. For example, airplanes designed for use on aircraft carriers are often constructed with wings that fold upward.
Unmanned aircraft, particularly of small sizes, are increasingly used in tactical situations, creating the need for efficient transport and storage of such aircraft.